


I've Got You

by Theshadehasbeenthrown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Hunk has big hands, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Pidge/Lance, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 02, Supportive Hunk, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshadehasbeenthrown/pseuds/Theshadehasbeenthrown
Summary: Not only has Voltron lost its Black Paladin but its Red Paladin has lost so much more. Keith knows what Shiro would want him to do and tries to put on a brave face even when he feels like he's falling apart. Luckily, Hunk is there to catch him when he falls.





	1. Fallen Fighter

The loud smacking of his fists against the punching bag echoes through the room, the occasional grunt escaping from his lips. The boxer's wrapped knuckles slam into the leather, growing redder and redder as he abuses the bag, leaving dents in the defenseless weight. His eyebrows furrow, sweat beads from his forehead, his eyes blazed, never blinking. Then, heard only by those who dare disturb him, a growl echoes through the empty cavern. Something between a battle cry and a cry for help. 

Suddenly the bag was on the floor with its attacker on top of it, punching it, clawing at it with his raw fingers. The heat in his eyes blazed, the growling grew louder, his teeth grinded, the pink tint to his pale skin great redder. From afar he looked angry, mad, savage. But if you looked closely you could see it wasn't sweat hitting the floor, it was a growl making his voice quiver anymore. His shoulders heaved as his punches grew weaker, sloppier, pounding the ground blindly as the young man fell apart. 

The only sound that can be heard now is the soft, choked sobbing coming from the fighter. 

Keith lays there, not caring that there are footsteps coming up behind him, he's too dazed to care. His body feels weightless yet he can't push himself off the floor. The footsteps grow closer then stop, whoever they belong to just standing there, out of his sight. His sons are quieter now, only shallow sniffles as he lays on top of the punching bag. 

He waits for them to speak, whether it be his name, a sympathetic comment, or a well intended joke that comes out a tad too harsh. He's heard it all before. The last time he lost Shiro and before that his father. Now he feels the crushing weight of both losses on his shoulders and then some. It's kept him up all night for...how long has it been, a week? He's barely slept in however long it's been, but that's nothing new to him. He's done this before. 

Whoever sits beside him, still out of his view. They don't reach out to touch him, they remain silent. Lance or Coran would have spoken by now, so it can't be them. Allura is in a similar state as him so she wouldn't be coming outside any time soon. Pidge is his next guess, but he then recalls she's already tried consoling him before, to which he curtly rebuked, sending her off with a “Just leave me alone!”. He highly doubts that she'll be talking to him any time soon after that hurt look on her face. 

That only leaves one possibility, one he hadn't expected to come to him. Hunk has always been the kind, compassionate one of the group, the one who reaches out to the others with little hesitation. However he's also cautious by nature, and if Pidge told him about their conversation earlier he has every right to be around Keith. Some leader. He thinks, feeling even worse about the situation. 

Sure enough it's Hunk's large hand that places a water bottle in front of him. “Keith, if you're going to beat yourself up like this you could at least drink something, for my sake.” He says. His voice is gentle, calm but insistent. He speaks the truth. Keith didn't realize how dry his mouth was until now. With a grunt he pushes himself up and takes the water bottle. He chugs down half of it in a matter of moments. 

Hunk watches him, his face matching his voice- calm but concerned. Keith glances at him once he's done drinking; there's something else in his expression he can't pin. “Thanks.” He finally says, putting the bottle back down. 

Hunk smiles and gets up, offering him a hand. Keith is about to refuse when he realizes how weak his legs have become and accepts it. His friend pulls him up with ease. Keith might be much shorter than Hunk but he's no feather. He almost feels embarrassed by how easily he can pull him up. 

“Woah, Keith, you okay?” Hunk's voice interrupts his thoughts and he realizes Hunk's holding him by his arms as though he'd fall down otherwise. Hunk's face looks more worried than anything, staring down at Keith with a genuine concern he's seen in very few people. It makes his chest tighten and his stomach flutter at the same time. 

“I-I’m fine...I just…” his voice trails off as he forgets what he was talking about. The only thing his brain seems to be capable of processing is how big and warm Hunk's hands are on his arms. 

Before Keith knows what's happening he's being scooped up and carried in a pair of big, warm arms. He knows this is weird, that he's practically a grown man and shouldn't need to be carried like this, but he can't bring himself to protest. Rather he remains silent, too exhausted to speak. For the first time since his toddler days he lets himself be carried. 

Keith feels Hunk lay him down gently on a soft surface that he realizes is his bed after a few moments. His eyes feel heavier by the second but he holds them open, just staring at the man above him. Hunk looks him over briefly before giving him a small smile. “Rest up” is all he says before he's gone and Keith's eyelids become too heavy to keep open. 

Keith feels like a dead man rising from the grave when he wakes up. His headaches, his hands are sore- never mind, his entire body is sore, but his hands are another story. He looks at them to find his knuckles have been wrapped in white bandages. Did Hunk..? He thinks. 

The water bottle next to his bed confirms his suspicions. 

He smiles despite himself, remembering the exchange they had the day before. His face then flushed when he remembers what happened. Had he really let Hunk carry him? Fuck, if Lance found out about this he'd never live it down. Hunk wouldn't tell would he? What was Hunk going to think of him from now on? Some whiny baby who couldn't get his own ass in bed? 

Keith audibly groaned and covered his face with his hands. Some Black Paladin, he thought. Shiro would never do something like that. Then again Shiro would never beat the piss out of several punching bags then lie sobbing on the floor. 

Despite his inner deprecation he grabbed the water bottle Hunk left for him and drank some, realizing how parched he was as the cold water touched his tongue. 

Once the bottle was empty Keith realized he was faced with two options- one, stay in here and hide from his teammates until a galra fleet attacked or man up and face the people he was supposed to be leading. Neither of which he really wanted to do. However he was hungry. And he should probably thank Hunk for the water. And assure him that bringing him to bed was totally unnecessary but appreciated regardless. Yeah, this was going to be hard. 

Eventually he made it out if his room and stalled for a while by taking a much longer shower than he normally did. Fortunately the communal showers were empty, leaving him to assume the others were likely still asleep. 

After what felt like an hour Keith knew he couldn't stall anymore. He had to face the others. Okay maybe not all of them but Hunk at least. He knew Hunk was a night owl, typically up tinkering or experimenting in the kitchen. That'd be his first stop. 

Unfortunately Hunk was not in the said kitchen. Keith groaned. That meant Hunk was still in bed or in his Lion's hangar. He just wanted to get this over with but it looked like he'd have to wait a few hours, and there was no way he was going back to sleep now. There was still the possibility of the hangar though. Maybe he could offer to help Hunk work, then he'd have an excuse to talk to him. 

Keith got to the Yellow Lion's hangar too quickly for his liking. He walked down the hall to reach where the large robotic lion lay, trying to seem casual in case Hunk was there. Why did he care about appearing casual for Hunk? He had no idea. Once the giant yellow cat came into view Keith shoved those thoughts aside. 

The first thing Keith heard was the soft sound of someone humming. The voice was sweet but also deep and smooth, gliding through the air like silk. Keith stood there in the doorway a few moments, just listening to the beautiful song. When was the last time he heard something like this? He couldn't remember. 

Snapping out of his faze Keith walked inside, curious as to where the humming was coming from. Maybe hunk had music downloaded from Earth and was playing it? But then where was Hunk? 

The melody stopped. “Oh, hey Keith.” Keith jolted and spun around to face the speaker. Hunk looked back at him, holdinga large bag on his shoulder and smiling down at him. “Good to see you up.” 

Keith flushed slightly, hating himself for being taken by surprise so easily. Where the hell did he come from? He thought. 

“Uh, yeah, hey…” Keith replied lamely, fiddling with his hair and looking downward. He could feel himself blushing, cursing his pale skin for giving everything away. “You, uh, you busy?” He asked, sparing him a glance. 

“Nah, not really, just patching up Yellow.” Hunk replied, patting the bag on his shoulder. Keith had no idea what's in it but, whatever it is, Hunk lifts it with ease. 

“You just get up?” He then asked, walking over towards Yellow. Keith quickly followed behind. 

“About an hour ago. Thanks for the water by the way.” Keith responded, pretending to be interested in Hunk's tool desk; one he likely built himself, he noted. 

Hunk smiled and put down the bag beside Yellow's paw. There's a loud clank and thud when he does. Keith gulped, trying not to pay attention to how heavy that bag must have been, how easily Hunk lifted it in one arm. “No problem. Wait, have you eaten yet?” 

“Um, no, not since…” he then remembered who he was talking to and shut his mouth. Aside from Coran, Hunk was the only one who made sure the paladins ate, something they would otherwise forget. And Keith certainly had forgotten several times over. 

His friend promptly places a hand on his back and nudges him towards the door at that. “Don't worry about it, I'll make you something.” 

“I can wait.” Keith interjected, but a low growl from his stomach said otherwise. Why did his body always work against him? 

“Don't worry about it, the others will be up soon anyway.” Hunk said, leading him towards the kitchen. 

Once they get there Hunk gets to work, getting out various ingredients he's collected from the planets they've visited. As he cooks the humming started again, the same smooth melody Keith heard before. It took him a moment to realize the song is coming from Hunk. He seemed to do it subconsciously, just like how he prepared the ingredients and threw them together like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Aaaaand here ya go.” Hunk placed something that resembles ramen in front of him, the fancy kind with lots of meat and an egg prepared with it- at least that's what they looked like to Keith. Whatever it is, it smelled amazing, only feeding his hunger. 

“Wow, that was quick, thanks.” Keith says before sipping some of the broth. Amazing is an understatement for how it tasted. Unable to help himself he started eating ravenously, finishing faster than he wanted to. It's so good he couldn't help but wish there was more. 

He heard Hunk chuckle and looked up from the bowl. Embarrassed, Keith does what he always does, get defensive. “What?” He snapped more than asked, his cheeks growing pink. 

Keith wished he could take it back the moment the word came out of his mouth. Hunk's eyes widened slightly then looked down. He looked almost crestfallen. Keith really wanted to punch himself in the face in that moment. “Nothing, sorry, just thought it was nice how you seemed to like it.” he said, rubbing behind his neck. 

The next few moments were silent, Keith inwardly fuming at himself for making Hunk feel bad after cooking him something so delicious that he was in no way obligated to do. Just like how he carried Keith to bed and bandaged his knuckles. Why are you like this? Keith asked himself. Why are you so damn embarrassed by kindness that you need to shove away the people who give it? 

“I'm gonna go work on Yellow some more. See ya.” Hunk's voice interrupted his inner turmoil.

Keith looked up to see Hunk walking away without another word. He wanted to say something, something to turn him around, but his words got caught in his throat. And before he could do anything, Hunk was gone.


	2. Warm Hands Warm Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison never taught its cadets how to apologise.

At dinner Keith sees Hunk for the first time since their incident that morning. Coran said Hunk had already eaten when asked where he was at breakfast. He also added Hunk seemed very transfixed in his work and suggested the paladins shouldn't bother him. Keith could feel his heart drop. Hunk rarely missed meals with the others, the only time he did was when he was busy working on something, typically after a particularly stressful day. Keith got that, he did the same thing but with training. But for Hunk it was much more uncommon. 

Pidge didn't look at him at breakfast and Lance gave him suspicious looks throughout the meal. Lance was good at reading people, unfortunately, and could tell something was up as always. No one commented on Keith's sudden reappearance though, something he was heavily grateful for. They didn't eat lunch in the castle, not together anyways, so he stayed in his room most of the day. He was too afraid of running into the others in the gym so he worked out in his room, despite his injured knuckles pleading him not to. The rest of the time he stalled, taking another shower after his sweat session then hiding out in the Red Lion’s hangar until Coran called them for dinner. 

Hunk joins the table last; he looks exhausted. There are clear dark circles below his eyes and a tiredness about him Keith hasn't seen before, like he's been burnt out. Keith tries not to look at him too much, sparing him glances every now and then to find Hunk is more focused on shoving around his food than anyone else at the table. 

Keith can't sit still, he can hardly eat Coran’s Altean cuisine, all he can think about is how much he'd rather be eating Hunk's cooking. What's even worse is that he knows it's his fault he isn't, that Hunk isn't looking at him with that warm smile he never knew he needed until now.   
As the room dissipates Keith stays glued to his seat, staring down at his barely touched food. Around him he hears nothing but the sound of plates and silverware clinking. Coran must be cleaning up, he thinks. He stares down at his plate, his face and mind blank, before a voice interrupts him. 

“You done with that?” Keith snaps his head up to see Hunk, holding a large bucket of plates on one arm and the other reached out to him, gesturing to his plate. He looks cautious, like Keith will bite his hand if he comes too close, but there's a glint of hopefulness in his eyes. It takes Keith a few moments to find his words. 

“Ye-yeah, I'm good.” He stammers, sliding the plate towards him. Hunk smiles softly and adds it to the bucket. Keith watches his every movement, feeling his heart pound in his ears. What the hell is wrong with me? He wonders, feeling his neck and face heat up as he stares at Hunk's bicep. His arm is bulging noticeably in his shirt as he carries all those dishes with amazing ease. 

Keith gulps and shakes his head. Get a fucking grip, he tells himself, trying to shake off the thought. Why is he just now becoming aware that Hunk has muscles? It doesn't matter, he concludes, now's not the time. Now man up and apologize. A voice in his head urges. It annoys him that it sounds like Lance. 

Swallowing his nerves he follows after Hunk into the kitchen. Inside Hunk is loading the Altean version of a dishwasher. “Um, hey Hunk?” Keith starts, his voice sounding higher than usual. His face flushes at the sound. 

Hunk turns around to look at him, looking somewhat surprised. “Oh hey, what's up?” He asks. His sleeves are rolled up, showing his defined but thick forearms. Keith is certain he's getting redder. 

“Um, well, it's about yesterday…” he replies, looking down and scratching at a stain on the countertop. 

“Oh.” Hunk says. Keith glances at him to see the guilty look on his face. What's up with him? He wonders. There's no reason for him to feel guilty, he's the one who did everything right, unlike Keith. 

“I...I'm sorry about that Keith, I shouldn't have laughed at you.” He says, looking at the floor before looking at Keith directly. He's being sincere, Keith can tell, and it hurts a little to know he feels to blame for Keith's shitty behavior. 

“No, no, don't apologize.” Keith steps closer, holding his hands out to stop him. He takes a deep breath. “I'm sorry. For how I acted I mean. You did something nice for me and I should've thanked you instead of, you know.” He winces at his inability to not stutter.

Hunk looks shocked to say the least. After a free moments he regains his composure and smiles. Keith feels pride and relief swell in his chest. “Don't worry about it, man. I'm just glad you're not mad at me.” 

“Same here.” Keith agrees, smiling a relieved smile. 

“Need any help with those?” He asks after a few moments of silence, gesturing to the dishwasher. 

Hunk shakes his head. “Nah, I'm just about done.” He says, placing the last of the plates inside the machine. Once he's done he stands up and yawns, stretching with his arms above his head. “I think I'm gonna hit the hay actually, haven't slept in like thirty six hours so…” 

Keith's eyes widen slightly. “You should probably get to bed then.” He says, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. 

Hunk chuckles at that. “You’re probably right. Welp, I'll see you later.” He says, patting Keith's shoulder as he walks past him. 

For the first time that day Keith genuinely smiles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith can't remember feeling this cold in a long time. He has no blankets, nothing to shield him from the chill of his bedroom. Just his thin T shirt and pants that do next to nothing to protect him from the frigid air. 

His teeth are nearly chattering in the cold. His body curls in on itself, desperate for any warmth he can get. Keith can hear himself breathe in and out shakily, his entire body shaking. Goosebump cover his body; everything feels like ice, cold and hard and unforgiving. He's growing desperate for any sort of warmth. His body alone provides none. 

And then he feels it; something warm and soft pressed against his back. Keith shudders, trying to get closer to the heat source. He feels an arm wrap around him, holding him gently, the sheer weight of it keeping him still. Not that he would want to move. It feels like he's being wrapped in a soft, comfy blanket, shielding him from the cold. 

Keith can feel the heat source softly breathing against the back of his neck, soothing him and sending shivers down his spine at the same time. The warm air grows closer and is replaced with a new sensation; Soft, plush lips against the back of his neck. He's shivering even more, but not from the cold. The lips graze over his skin, occasionally pressing open mouth kisses on his neck, getting small, breathless grunts out of him.

He feels no shame, only comfort and a desire for something. For more. The arm around his waist trails up his side, the hand gliding over his stomach. His stomach is partially exposed now, and as the hand glides back down it skims over his skin. Just the slight contact sets his nerves on fire. He wants more and the desire is growing stronger. The hand complies, skimming across his stomach again and up his shirt before going back down again. This time it just grazes the hem of his pants. 

“Mphh” he chokes back a noise, pleading for the hand to go down his stomach again and go lower. He watches the olive skinned hand, much larger than his own, trail down his stomach, grazing the soft skin teasingly. 

Something in him wants to beg but he can't seem to form words right now. All he can think of is that touch. The warm hand is finally trailing where he wants it to be. Fuck, his feather like touches skim over him and palm him through his pants, feeling him up gently. It feels so good, better than his own hand ever has and he's touching him through the fabric of his pants. And as if it couldn't feel better the palming becomes squeezing and- 

Beep Beep Beep 

Keith nearly jumps out of his bed, body coated in sweat. He's shaking all over, panting as his heart hammers in his chest. His nerves are on fire with shock and arousal. Holy shit. 

Once his breathing slows down somewhat he looks down at his lap. Yup, definitely arousal. The shock is gone now and replaced with a mix of relief and disappointment. He's still achingly hard and unsatisfied but at least there's no mess. 

His eyes widen. Did I just… Suddenly he remembers- the cold, the warmth, those hands that brought him to the state he's in. Keith rubs his face, groaning. He hasn't had a dream quite like that since… he can't even remember. It wasn't even a sex dream really, just hands, big, strong, gentle hands, feeling him up. And suddenly he's reduced to his fourteen year old self again, all because of those damn hands. 

Hunk's hands he thinks, his face going red. He feels himself get harder at the thought. Nope, not thinking about that right now. 

Keith glances down again. It's clearly not going away anytime soon. That and he hasn't jerked off in months if he remembers right, so it's likely his hormones aren't going to retaliate this time. He sighs. Maybe just this once… 

He shows up late to breakfast that morning with his face as red as his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma just leave this here, thank you.


	3. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Hunk have jobs to do, but maybe they can help each other out. 
> 
> ((Aka this chapter is just an intro for the next one.))

“Okay, so if I hold this thing down then twist this…” Hunk mutters beneath his breath, holding down the delicate wires with a pair of tweezers while his other hand twists a screwdriver into another part of the machine, hidden by the complex wiring. It's almost comical how big his hands are compared to the tiny tweezers and screwdriver. But what's really eye catching in how precise and meticulous he is with the machinery, completely absorbed into his work. At least it is for Keith. 

Keith watches him work from the side of his work bench. He was supposed to be bringing Hunk lunch but ended up sitting with him while he ate and remained sitting there afterwards. Hunk said he likes the company so here he sits; he too enjoying the company. Maybe more than he'd care to admit. 

Aside from Hunk muttering to himself and occasionally humming as he works it's completely quiet; just the way Keith likes it. It's a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to say anything, both of them just happy to be there. At least Keith hopes Hunk is as content as him. 

“Hm…” Hunk hums, eying a small object that looks similar to a memory card. Jesus wept his hands are big, thick fingers outsizing the small card by a landslide. If Lance were here he'd probably make a joke like “you know what they say about big hands…” to which Keith would scoff and roll his eyes at, as though he hasn't thought the same thing before. 

Once Hunk inserts the chip the machine hums, stirring to life. Hunk grins ear to ear, his eyes lighting up at the sight. “Yes!” He exclaims, clapping and running his hands together. Keith finds himself smiling too, not at the machine but at Hunk. Hunk has an infectious smile that makes Keith's heart swell, just happy to see him happy. 

Hunk then turns to Keith, grinning wide with one hand up. “Up top!” He says, smiling down at the smaller man. Keith feels as though he's been caught and flushes with Hunk's eyes on him.

After a moment he realizes he's supposed to high five him and quickly does so, his grin returning. It only lasts a second, but Keith watches as their hands collide, his hand so much smaller than Hunk's. He gulps, eyes widening as he lowers his hand. 

“Welp, good to have this baby done.” Hunk says, still grinning as he hoists up the machine. It's one of the castle’s gadgets that's been in need of repair for a long time.

Hunk then carries it across the room over to the door. “Hey, wanna bring this to the engine room with me? I might need an extra pair of hands.” Hunk asks, gesturing to the doorway. 

Keith swiftly gets out of his chair. “Of course, whatever you need.” he replies, maybe a little too eager. Hunk doesn't seem to notice. 

They walk down the hall of the castle down corridors Keith doesn't recognize. Hunk seems to know it by heart, however. He leads them to a corridor, one that holds something that looks like a giant car motor, only way more complicated. Hunk stops beside it, looking it up and down. 

“Hm... okay. Do me a favor and hold this, okay?” Hunk says, handing him the machine in his arms.

Keith knows he's strong, he's taken on guys twice his size with ease. However, nothing could prepare him for holding that machine. His arms nearly gave out as he holds it. Jesus Christ, this thing is heavy. Keith doesn't know if he's jealous of Hunk's strength or if his face is going red because of it. 

He snaps out of it as soon as his mind starts to wander, remembering Hunk is literally right there in front of him. Speaking of Hunk, it isn't until the weight in his arms vanishes that he realizes Hunk has taken the machine from him. 

“Thaaaank you.” Hunk says, smiling and lifting it with phenomenal ease and puts it inside the engine looking thing. He then bolts it back up and soon the machine is humming to life. 

Hunk sighs. “Well, thanks for the help.” He says, stretching his arms up. Keith catches himself staring and looks away quickly. 

“No problem, not like I did much.” Keith replies, shrugging. 

“Eh you kept me company. More than I usually get.” Hunk says, patting his back as he walks down the hall. Keith flushes and follows behind. 

“I could keep you company more often if you want. When I'm not training that is.” Keith suggests, looking at the floor timidly. 

“That'd be great! Easier to focus that way.” Keith glances up to see Hunk grinning down at him. He smiles back subconsciously. 

They start walking back down the hallway. “So...you train too, right?” Keith asks as he walks beside the taller boy. He inwardly face palms at how dumbly his question came out. 

Hunk nods, “Yeah, of course. When I'm not tinkering or messing around with Pidge.” 

Keith nearly chokes on thin air. Hunk seems to realize his poor choice in wording and halts, eyes wide. “Wait, nonono, that came out wrong, damn it.” Hunk face palms, looking more than a little displeased with himself. “I mean, like, goofing off or messing around with tech and stuff, not... y'know…” 

Keith can't help but admire the way his dark skin flushes when he's embarrassed. It's...cute, a word Keith rarely uses on his vocabulary. Right now it fits Hunk perfectly. 

Hunk hasn't stopped rambling. “Cause, y'know, that'd be all sorts of not okay cause she's one of my best friends and I'm pretty sure Lance would kill me if that were the case and-” 

“Hunk.” The said man silences and looks at Keith sheepishly, his face still all flushed and cute. Not that it isn't always that cute, because he is, something Keith really shouldn't be thinking about right now. 

He chuckles softly. “I know what you meant, Hunk.” He replies, a small smile on his face. 

“Heh, right…” Hunk chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “So why do you ask?” 

Keith shrugs. “I dunno, I mean I don't think I've seen you the training deck when I'm in there unless it's a team exercise.” 

Hunk starts walking again and Keith follows beside him. “Fair enough. I'm not in there as much as you, that's for sure, but I do what I can.” 

“Are you in their at a certain time or do you operate randomly?” Keith asks. In order to make Hunk feel less interrogated, he adds, “I personally just go whenever I have time, I'm not that into routines.” 

“I'm pretty random with it too,” Hunk replies. “I pretty much just go when there's no one else in there.” 

That peaks Keith's interest. “Why's that?” He asks, willing his voice not to sound too curious. 

Hunk doesn't look at him when he replies, staring at the ground as he shrugs. “I dunno, easier to focus I guess.” 

Keith raises an eyebrow at him. He's never taken Hunk for the shy type. Nervous, sure, but not shy. Why would being around his friends during training bother him? 

He can see Hunk's anxiety creeping up and decides not to question his answer. Keith nods in response, “Makes sense.” 

Hunk looks more relaxed at his reply and his cheerful disposition returns. “Why do you ask?” 

Now it's Keith's turn to get nervous. After what Hunk said he's starting to second guess asking this. “Well, I um, since I'm in there so much anyway…” he clears his throat. “... maybe you could train with me some time? I mean I'm pretty good with hand to hand combat so, y’know, not that you need the help, just, I could try and give pointers or…” 

Keith's voice trails off, fairly certain he's about to be rejected. Not that cares about that, it's not like he's asking him on a date or something. That would be weird. 

After a few moments Hunk finally speaks. “I mean, if you really don't mind helping me then of course.” He says, smiling shyly at Keith. “Cause you know, I'm way below your level and-” 

“I don't mind at all!” Keith says, cutting him off, holding his hands up and trying not to blush. Damn he sounds eager.

Hunk's eyes widen slightly before his mouth curves into a grin. “Cool, sounds good.” he replies. Keith isn't sure if he sees his handsome face color or not, but maybe it's just wishful thinking. 

Both boys jump when they hear Coran’s voice over the intercom. “Number one?! How's working on the engine cooling system going?!” Why he feels the need to yell when he's on a speaker is beyond them. 

Hunk smiles to himself and shakes his head. He then puts his hand on a square on the wall; the surface lights up when he touches it. “It's all set to go, just finished it.” He says to no one in particular, but Keith guesses it's meant for Coran. He removes his hand from the wall and Coran's voice soon returns. 

“Thank the ancients! Good on you, Hunk!” he replies before his transmission cuts off. Hunk chuckles then looks over at Keith. 

“I didn't know we had those.” Keith admits. There's a lot about this castle he has yet to learn about. 

Hunk continues walking as he replies, “Coran and I are the only one who use them. Probably because Lance used them to prank call him and they no longer work on his hands.” He chuckles.   
Keith snickers. “Sounds like Lance.” Hunk shakes his head fondly. 

“Yeah, that's Lance for you.” 

Several hours later, after the two go their separate ways- Keith to the training deck and Hunk to the lounge- it's dinnertime. Lance is the last one there, muttering something about a face mask as he sits down next to Hunk. 

Keith eyes the two from across the table. While he's fairly certain Lance is straight given his constant flirtations towards every female he sees, he and Hunk seem very...close. Lance is almost always by his side and is oftentimes touching him in some way- An arm on his shoulder, nudging him when he makes a joke, leaning on Hunk when he's tired. Either Lance is just very affectionate with Hunk or something might be- 

“Paladins”, Everyone's eyes and attention is turned to Allura, standing at the end of the table. She looks solemn, sad almost. Keith can't blame her. If it weren't for Hunk he'd probably still be in his room now. It must be getting harder for her to put on her signature strength everyday. 

“I wanted to inform you all that the Black Lion has…” She gulps before continuing, “...become unresponsive…” her eyes fall as she speaks. 

Keith's jaw drops and his eyes widen. He's been trying not to think about that particular Lion. It stands as a reminder of what Shiro said, about him becoming the head of Voltron. Him piloting the Black Lion is a terrifying thought. But then again so is the idea of not having Voltron to save the universe. 

“What? Why?” Lance breaks the stunned silence. His eyes are blown wide with shock as well. 

Allura looks at him with sad eyes. “I do not know why it has happened now, only that it no longer reacts to any who visits her.” Keith hears her voice tremble slightly. 

“Perhaps it's the lack of contact with Shiro. Their connection has likely been compromised for various possible reasons.” Pidge suggests, adjusting her glasses. Keith tries not to think about those reasons. 

Allura nods. “Possibly. We don't know the reason yet, I'm afraid… I fear what will become of us without the Black Lion.” 

The room goes silent again. Hunk keeps his eyes on Keith, the latter not noticing his gaze. Pidge stares at Allura with her wide, sad eyes, while Lance has his head down, staring at his fist. 

Keith stands up. There's a feeling growing in his chest, something invigorating, something that makes him want to move. “Let me see her.” His voice cuts into the silence, demanding more so than asking the princess. 

Allura's eyes look up to meet his, no longer sad but astonished. There's a pause, almost as though she processing what he said, before she speaks. “If- if you wish to do so, you may.” 

“I do.” He says, a fire building up in his chest. It prompts his legs to move forward, past his friends and down the hallway to the Black Lion's hangar. 

I'm coming for you Shiro, he thinks, and I'm bringing Black with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to pace myself with publishing these. That and I have several other fics to work on (hope you guys like hance). Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys think, Have a good one!


End file.
